The Stairs
by Annowkee
Summary: Diane was supposed to be making the couple their dinner but Kurt has other plans which take a different turn on the way to their bedroom.


Stood at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables, her mind thoroughly focussed on making their dinner for the evening, which at the same time seemed to calm her down, a sort of relief from her work life.  
Being a wife wasn't something she knew how to do from the beginning, she had to learn. However she never aimed to be the perfect wife with her career along with his, there would be times she would let him down and that was the same for him.  
She had gained skills during their marriage, to which she also started to enjoy. One was cooking, she found it soothed her plus she would get a thrill out of her husbands positive feedback from her well thought out dishes.

Still in the midst of thought, Diane hadn't heard her love entering the kitchen, until he leant on the worktop next to her watching what she was doing.  
"What's for dinner?" He asked, his voice low barely above a whisper.  
"Roast beef with vegetables." Diane replied, glancing at Kurt with a slight smile before going back to her chopping, Kurt nodded before moving to stand behind her, his arms circling around her waist, she stumbled with how fast he pulled her towards him.  
"Kurt, I'm making dinner, this can wait until later." Diane told him, Kurt pushed his head against her neck, deeply inhaling her perfumed scent, his hands stroking her pink satin blouse over abdomen.  
"Kurt," Diane used her warning tone, feeling his hands sliding up towards her chest, his lips kissing behind her ear singly, teasing her further by seductively sucking on the pearl dangling from her ear, before nipping his way along her neck.  
"Seriously if we want to eat, you need to stop. I need to get on with dinner." Diane explained.  
"Dinner can wait for a half hour." Kurt muttered into her skin, his lips persuading her to submit to him, he tugged at the bow on the collar of her blouse, his fingers immediately going to her buttons, for him to leisurely undoing a few of them, she couldn't hold out anymore she needed him too.

"Okay, you get ten minutes." Diane purred out, twirling in his arms, her eyes wide and bright glaring into his, and seeing the fiery passion for her staring back. Raising a brow at him, he moved close to her profile, his lips captured hers delivering a passionate and adoring kiss, her eyes shutting against her will, using his lips to open her mouth upto him, his wicked tongue slipping beyond her lips caressing over her tongue, she released a moan at the back of her throat, grasping the back of his neck, her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck and tugging erotically.

This man had to be the best kisser she had ever experienced, he could convince her to do anything he wanted just by giving her a deep and loving kiss.  
Slowly pulling back from her lips, both instantly gasping for air, she opened her eyes the desire still abundant in his dark hazel orbs.  
"Let's go to the bedroom." Diane panted out the simplicity of his kiss rapidly turning her on.

Seizing his hand she dragged him towards the stairs, she managed to climb up four steps before he gripped her waist, twisting her to face him, he lowered her body, laying her somewhat comfortably on the stair case with him climbing on top of her. She was stunned at this move, although before she could complain his lips were back on hers kissing her deeply, simultaneously hoisting her black pencil skirt up revealing her sheer lace topped thigh highs, Kurt groaned into her mouth as he fondled up her thigh,s he adored when his wife wore stockings, he couldn't help but repeatedly touch her thighs loving the feel of the lace then the softness of her alluring skin. Stopping the kiss this time to breathe.

After believing he had stroked her thighs enough he moved on, stroking his hands higher up and hooking his fingers into her silk underwear, rapidly dragging them down with her kicking them from her feet.  
Kurt's own breathing pace increased, the desire for her welling up further, kissing over her neck and throat reaching her lips he frequently placed tender kisses on her lips, he moved from her briefly, only to undo his trousers, lowering them and his underwear to his mid-thighs he nestled his hips between her thighs. Pulling away from her lips he pushed his hand to her wet core, using his middle fingers to stimulate her clit, her breathing became heavier, her body relaxing into his fingers, oh she was more than ready for the unity of their bodies, but was he hard enough for her?  
Moving her hand down his stomach she met his semi stiff member, grabbing ahold of him gently, she massaged him feeling him harden further in her hand, she smiled up at him.  
Pushing her body into his hand greedily, wanting more of his caresses, with her other hand she clenched his hip pulling him more to her, Kurt chuckled recognising her silent demand.  
"Please Kurt." She virtually begged him.  
Trailing his lips over her sensitive neck, he removed his fingers from her moist centre, brushing his cock over her opening and spreading her wetness over him. Gazing into her eyes he pushed himself into her, both instantly sucking a deep breath in at the sensation of their unity. Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, god did this feel incredible. His thrusts starting out to be exploring her at first, before his desire to ensure she was thoroughly pleasured took over, his thrusts precise aiming to hit her delightful spot of her internal walls.

"Oh god." Diane moaned, her wandering hand coming to catch the bannister spindle, holding onto it tightly feeling the ecstasy cursing her entire body. She was grateful for her husband knowing her body and her reactions the way that he did, it definitely paid off when they were intimate together. Other men seemed to use her for their own personal gain, but not Kurt, he would forgo his own fulfilment for her. This wasn't just when they were making love, he would do it often at galas or for the parties she would put on at the firm, he would suffer them just for her, he would never use her and she could tell just by the simple things he would do for her.  
Sweat forming on her chest and on the back of her neck, she was keeping up with his propelling hips. Kurt's hands stroking over her torso fondling with her buttons that were still done up, he managed to undo them pushing her blouse open, a smirk forming under his lush moustache as he gazed upon her silk and lace covered torso. He felt incredibly lucky that he had managed to get such a beautiful and intelligent wife.

Feeling the strain at the bottom of his stomach he knew he was getting close. Pushing his hand back between their bodies and finding her clit he roughly began circling it, he needed her to get to her climax before him and with so much of his attention on her clit, her body reached that awesome peak.  
"Kurt I'm.. oh god there!" Diane screamed as she convulsed, her internal muscles quivering around him so tightly it sent him so close to his own climax. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest with the force of her orgasm. The sensation of her muscles and his thrusts had him there he came deep inside her.  
"Oh shit." Kurt groaned, his own breathing uncontrollable and harsh against her neck, Diane couldn't help but smile at what they had achieved on their awkward stairs.

"That's your ten minutes." Diane chocked out, attempting to say it without laughing, which evidently failed, he lifted his head from her neck glancing at her face.  
"You trying to tell me you didn't have fun?" Diane smiled at him widely, losing the last piece of her seriousness she began laughing.  
"Yes hon, that was definitely fun and different."  
"I always knew there was a another use for our staircase." Kurt commented and Diane laughed again, giving him a peck she pushed him off her slightly, the stairs were only tolerable until their senses came back, she then needed to move fixing up their clothes. Diane went back into the kitchen seeking out to finish their dinner she was soon followed by Kurt.  
"Yes I'm hungry, so when is dinner going to be ready?" Diane turned to look at him stunned, until she met his smug expression clearly still thinking about the staircase encounter.


End file.
